As is known, the ribbons for printers of the matrix type are one of the supplies for the computer industry that represent a high degree of consumption. This type of ribbon for printers comprises a ribbon with ink and it is enclosed in an adequate cartridge containing a sprocketed drive roller. This type of drive roller exhibited by the prior art does not permit high speed use of the printer ribbon at levels normally above 300 characters per second. Attempts at a higher speed with this type of drive roller causes ribbon jamming and tearing.
Further, the conventional sprocketed drive roller does not require an even application of the print ribbon's inking device as the sprockets assist in driving the ribbon through such a device. Thus, these inking devices are typically cantileverly pivoted in relation to the drive roller. While this system is effective for its intended purpose, it does not permit high speed ribbon cassette printing.